


The Friend Who Comes at Night

by lady_libertine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Gender Fuckery, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, bull's life is really weird, i supply the solas fic no one else was going to, solas is the most smartass kind of liar in the universe, solas' life is weird, that time bull knocked up solas, this will appeal to a very particular subset of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_libertine/pseuds/lady_libertine
Summary: Elvhen men are like seahorses.  Iron Bull probably should have been informed of this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago for the DA Kink Meme, but with Livejournal having................................issues.................I decided to preserve it here. It's one of my favorites and I adored writing it
> 
> the original prompt can be found here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16181.html?thread=62991669#t62991669
> 
> and here's the prompt in full: 
> 
> "OP here likes to think that Solas has had many children in his life. And about 3/5 of them he gave birth to himself.
> 
> So I have three ideas,
> 
> The first is that he helped a woman in labor. This causes the other companions to question where he learned how to do that. No actual pregnancy.
> 
> The second is Solas simply reminiscing, and wondering what happened to all of his children. Maybe a flashback to one of the times he was pregnant?
> 
> The last one is the one I prefer. Solas hooks up with a man, either another companion or a random NPC and he gets pregnant. There doesn't need to be a relationship but if you want one go ahead.  
> +He first suspects the pregnancy because everything his paint makes him nauseous.  
> ++If either Cullen, Dorian, or Bull (he'd be massive!)  
> +++Knots, either on Bull or Solas. (Or both!)  
> ++++At some point focus on his belly please. Maybe the father's POV as he contemplates the pregnancy.  
> +++++He tries to explain it as a magic thing but ends up revealing who he is.  
> ++++++People flock to see the miracle elf much to Solas' chargin  
> +++++++cum inflation? Maybe thats how it happens, his magic reacts to the dirty/pregnancy talk his partner is doing  
> ++++++++After he gives birth nobles are willing to pay to knock him up again! (Mainly for his reaction, but if you want to add a non con event you can.) {if you do add non con I think it can go one of two was- A group of nobles abduct him, or maybed evil!inquisitor/advisors (i prefer evil!leliana for this) overpower him and charge nobles to have a go}"

The Iron Bull was an intriguing individual. He was far more intelligent than he let on, and possessing of a stronger will than Solas had initially thought. His desertion of the Qun proved that much. However, the choice to gain his freedom rather than submit the Qun disturbed him, more so as time went on.

Bull's worries of madness and of losing control of himself grew more pervasive over time, and felt that he had few people to talk to about it. The others were sympathetic, but didn't understand as much as Bull wished they did. Dorian and Krem had both left Tevinter willingly, and had a hard time grasping why anyone would want to be a part of the Qun to begin with. Sera scoffed at any kind of tradition, and Cassandra could not fathom why Bull had stayed so long with the Qun to begin with.

That left Solas, who had displayed an unusual amount of clarity on the subject. Solas, who upon first hearing this fear that Iron Bull would lose control of himself without the Qun, had assured him that if that _did_ happen, there were people to stop it. Iron Bull found that far more reassuring than being told that his fears would never occur. 

So, he sought Solas out. They spoke at length about freedom, and what it meant, but mostly Bull's pervasive fear of madness. 

“You told me you’d listen to this crap,” Iron Bull said, almost as an apology, after he'd spoken for some time about his concerns whole Solas listened quietly.

“I did,” Solas said. “Leaving the Qun does not mean you will lose your mind,” Solas told him. “It simply means you are gaining control of it.”

“How do you figure that?”

“Vashothari are hardly the savage beasts people would paint them as,” Solas said. To his chagrin, he himself had held this view when his knowledge of the world was limited to what he could find in the Fade. “They do not suffer for not having your Qun.”

“And what about Tal-Vashoth, the ones born in the Qun who leave?” Bull demanded. “The ones who turn crazy?”

“Perhaps they were not strong or intelligent enough to bear the weight of their own actions,” Solas suggested. “But there are far more who can. I believe the violent Tal-Vashoth to be an outlier, an aberration, individuals who may have claimed freedom for their bodies, but not for their minds.”

“And how do you know I’m not like them?” Bull said. “I like fighting--what if that turns into something worse?”

“Why would it?”

“Because the Qun is what stops people from running wild and doing what they want,” Bull said. “That’s why those Tal-Vashoth lose their minds--there was already something bad in them from the beginning. The Qun just stopped it getting out.”

“You are far too intelligent to believe such a myth,” Solas chided him. “The leaders of the Qun wish control, so they make their followers doubt their own minds. It is the same means the Circle kept control of its mages. It is a myth, nothing more.”

Iron Bull pursed his lips at that, skeptical, but he seemed satisfied.

Solas was an oddly comforting presence, for all that he enjoyed picking fights and he could be one smug son of a bitch at times. His confidence in Bull was anchoring, his determination that Bull would not lose control simply because the Qun was absent encouraging.

Iron Bull began watching Solas more closely, in a different light. Before, his observation had been more along the lines of what to watch out for in a potential enemy, and Solas was certainly aggressive enough about the Qun that actual friendship had seemed out of the question while Bull was still Ben-Hassrath. Lately, however, Solas had been much warmer, understanding of Bull’s predicament.

Seeing him as a friend rather than simply an ally yielded interesting results. Solas was hard to get to know, quiet and withdrawn. He was a man who had a great many secrets, but no one had yet pried too deeply at them, and he preferred it that way. He gave an outward veneer of calm, but Bull soon realized he never relaxed, constantly wound tight as a bowstring.

The tension never left him, ever, and Bull decided something had to be done, so he approached Solas with an offer.

“You never relax,” he informed the elf.

“No?” Solas said.

“No, you don’t.”

Solas shrugged. “There is good reason to be tense. You are aware of the current threats we’re facing?”

“Look, someone gets too pent up, they make mistakes,” Bull said. “Too tense, and you can’t think right. I know--I’ve had it happen to me.”

“So you are extending this offer in concern for my wellbeing.” Solas sounded oddly disappointed, so Bull was quick to reassure him.

“Well, you’re also pretty hot, so there’s that.”

Solas chuckled. “I appreciate the offer, Iron Bull, but that is not something I can do so lightly.”

“Whoever said it was something to be taken lightly?”

Solas considered him, examining him intently. “I will...consider it.”

Bull smirked. “Tell me what you decide.”

It did not surprise Iron Bull in the slightest when several nights later, Solas turned up at his door.

Bull grinned. “Knew I guessed right about you.”

“Perhaps you simply know the best methods of persuasion,” Solas said.

“Yeah, probably.”

It was a very pleasant affair. Bull was attentive, Solas very receptive after some warming up.

Despite that Solas was taller than the average elf, he was still small and delicate compared to Bull. He left scratches and bruises from holding him so tight, which Bull appreciated.

“Always nice to be with someone who fights,” Bull murmured into Solas’ ear, fingers sliding inside him, Solas’ nails digging into Bull’s shoulders. Solas huffed out a laugh, which turned into a low moan when Bull crooked his fingers just right.

Bull had been worried Solas wouldn’t be able to take a knot, but it turned out to not be a concern at all.

“Do you honestly believe I would not prepare?” Solas gasped into Bull’s ear, arms tight around his neck.

“Not everyone does,” Bull grinned, wrapping his hands around solas’ hips. His hands were so large that they could circle Solas’ narrow waist entirely. Despite the preparation Solas had gotten, it was still on the verge of painful when Bull finally pressed in, but the noises Solas made were entirely pleasurable ones. The knot made Solas swear and cling closer, digging his fingernails so hard into Bull’s skin they almost cut.

“You alright, Solas?” Iron Bull murmured as they were locked together.

“Mm,” Solas rumbled. “Oh, yes.”

When it was over, and Bull had cleaned them up (Solas utterly fucked-out and currently immobile) they both lay on Bull’s bed, quite satisfied with life in general. Solas hummed in satisfaction and rested his head on Bull’s shoulder.

Bull chuckled. “Cuddler, huh?”

“No,” Solas said, and didn’t move.

“Don’t worry,” Bull put his arm around Solas and pulled him closer. ‘It’s not a problem.”

After that they continued their meetings, their chats, quite regularly. It was...pleasant. They became much closer, and Solas found himself relaxing more in Bull’s presence, a feeling almost like trust coming upon him.

Their little sessions grew more elaborate each time as Bull gauged what Solas enjoyed, and Solas conversely rediscovered ancient pleasures of the flesh. It grounded Bull, every session convincing him further and further of his own control. He felt more able to trust himself, more in control of his own mind. Having such control over another, and then still be able to be gentle, to not lose himself to madness--it was gratifying.

Something had to go wrong eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoulda used protection bro

Solas was just leaving Bull’s rooms after a very exhilarating evening when he realized something was...wrong. Or, not wrong, precisely, just _different_. The feeling was familiar, but to his frustration, Solas couldn’t pin down what it was, and it wasn’t till two days later that he realized, after a few particularly revelatory dreams.

It was a child. The feeling was a _pregnancy_.

Solas pressed a hand to his abdomen, suddenly stricken with panic. This was not in his plans, not at all. He hadn’t even realized he could become pregnant from laying with Bull. This changed everything.

His plans would be in total disarray. He had never factored a child into them, not to mention the physical concerns of child-bearing during such a dangerous time.   
Now that he was paying attention, he could feel his body changing, everything shifting inside to make room for the infant.

That was always an uncomfortable experience. If he recalled correctly, after the internal organs changed, it was the external genitalia, and then finally the secondary sex characteristics.

This was the last thing he needed. Such a shifting was not gentle, it was an upheaval that lasted for quite some time even after the pregnancy was well underway. And of course, because the child was not fully elvhen, there might be some differences...

A half-kossith child. The idea terrified him.

He’d only ever carried elvhen children before. What if something went wrong? What if the child was mortal? His body was already ill-suited to childbirth, even with the changes, what if the babe was too big for him to carry?

The thought crossed his mind of terminating the pregnancy, for his own health as well as for the sake of his plans, but he dismissed it immediately. He would not begrudge others that choice, but he had never been able to consider it himself. His second pregnancy had been in a war zone, at a most impractical time, and even then the thought of abortion was anathema to him. It simply wasn’t something he could do.

There was also the consideration that such a child was of vast importance--his other children had all been of varying import, but as far as he knew, he was now the only person capable of both bearing and siring children. The fact that he had gotten pregnant on accident likely meant something, even if he could not see what precisely it was, and he felt it integral that the child be brought to term. Only one of his other children had been an accident, his second-eldest, that he had sired but not borne. None of his other pregnancies had been unintentional.

He wondered if a spirit had come to him, wishing a body. In Elvhenan, such a thing happened very frequently. His third pregnancy had occurred precisely because of that, a spirit of endurance wishing to be made flesh.

Solas himself had been born that way, after his spirit had manifested in the Fade. He wished a physical body, and there had been an individual who wished to bear a spirit-child. Spirit-born never remembered much of the Fade, but they were always comfortable within it. Perhaps a spirit now wished a body, and wasn’t sure how else to go about it. He got the impression it was most irregular, now that the Veil was in place.

“ _You could have done whatever it was that Cole did_ ,” Solas muttered in Elvhen, glancing down at his abdomen. He pressed a hand over his stomach. “ _Do not mistake me,_ ” he amended. “ _I will cherish you, whoever you are, spirit or no. But you come at a very inconvenient time, little one.”_

He was fairly sure infants in the womb could not hear what was spoken about them, but he felt it couldn’t hurt to say kind things, so the child would always know they were wanted. That was the approach he had taken to his other pregnancies, and it seemed to work. 

Now--how was he to explain this to Bull? Or the Inquisitor, for that matter? He could hardly hide a pregnancy for long, and people would have an entire cadre of questions. It was his understanding that modern elvhen could not both sire and bear children (though, to be fair, most ancient elvhen chose one or the other, and Solas was an outlier in the number of children he’d had).

It took him several weeks to try and think of an explanation, during which some of the most significant changes began to happen. His external genitalia changed, and he knew the other shifts would come soon, as well as the normal problems with pregnancy. Fortunately, Bull had been away with the Inquisitor during this time, so he had time to think of how to explain it.

He was still thinking of how to speak of the entire business to Iron Bull as well as everyone else when the morning sickness came on. The night before, he had been fine, but the next day the smell of cooking from the kitchens sent his stomach reeling, to say nothing of his paints. He couldn’t be in his office or inside the keep at all--the smells were too intense, enough to make him retch.

He secluded himself in his small bedroom, the windows flung open, sprigs of rosemary in a bowl by the side table. The smell of rosemary usually helped to ease his stomach, he recalled, a far more clement scent than paint or cooking food.

He hated morning sickness. It always, _always_ happened. Without fail, every time he'd gotten pregnant. The worst part was that the smell of both paint and the ozone smell of spellwork, as well as food, made it worse. What was he to do when he could neither paint nor cast spells? 

Iron Bull, who had been back at Skyhold for two days, came to see him.

“Haven’t seen you around today,” he said. “Everything alright?” he took a look at Solas’ pale face, noted the open windows and the way Solas was curled on his side on the bed, and narrowed his eye. “No, I guess not.”

He came to sit down next to Solas. “You sick?”

“Currently, yes,” Solas said, with a baleful glance at Bull.

Bull reached out and rubbed Solas’ shoulder. “You weren’t sick yesterday, were you?”

“I wasn’t.”

“Aw, that’s rough. Being sick’s miserable.”

“Very true.” Solas sighed. “It is more complicated than you know,” he said.

Bull paused, and looked at Solas, his eye narrowed. ‘Then explain it.”

“You will likely not believe me,” Solas said in a rush. “But I would ask you to listen.”

“The things that’ve been happening? I dunno, Solas, I could probably believe a lot.”

Solas took a deep breath. “Bull. I am pregnant.”

“...Alright,” Bull said after a long pause. “You’re gonna have to explain to me how that’s possible, because last I checked, you didn’t have the equipment.”

Solas sighed and leaned back. “The answer to that question is a complicated one,” he said.

Bull waited.

“I...have not been entirely honest about my origins,” he said. There was doubtless a way to navigate this without revealing the entire truth.

“Kinda figured that.”

“Of course,” Solas gave a wan smile. “And exactly how much have you deduced?”

Bull shrugged. “Some big secret--didn’t figure you for aqun-athlok, though, especially since that dick looked like the usual kind--”

“Bull!” Solas couldn't help flushing, and Bull rolled his eye. 

“So, explain.”

Solas heaved a heavy sigh. “I am much, much older than I appear.”

“What, sixty instead of forty? Not sure how that’s relevant--” he narrowed his eye. “Wait. Are you seriously saying--”

“That depends on what you believe I am saying.”

“That shit about ancient elves is _real_?”

“Yes,” Solas said, relieved Bull had gotten it so quickly. “I am several thousand years old, and yes, my people lived a great deal longer than our descendants.”

“Alright…” Bull sat for a moment. “What does that have to do with you being pregnant?”

“My people had the ability to sire or bear children, depending on their preference,” Solas explained. “The ability has been lost, as it is a magical one, and our descendants lost a great deal of their magic. That is also the reason their lives are much shorter.”

“So--why didn’t you tell me you could get knocked up? That’s kind of important to know.”

“I did not realize it was possible,” Solas said. “Our blood is so different--and I have never become pregnant on accident before.”

“Wait--you’ve been pregnant before? You have kids?”

“Three pregnancies, seven children,” Solas explained. “And all the ones I bore were intentional.” he looked up at Bull. “My preferred--equipment, as you say, does not lend itself to pregnancy easily. The other times it happened, I needed to actively try to become pregnant.”

“Why is it different this time?”

Solas shook his head. “I don’t know.” he ran a hand over his face. “If I had realized it could happen, I would have told you, or taken precautions.”

“Alright,” Iron Bull said firmly. “Healer.”

“Excuse me?”

Bull gently took his elbow. “We’re going to see a healer.” he paused. “Wait--actually, we should probably tell people first.”

“Not yet,” Solas said, pulling his arm out of Bull’s hold. “I have had children before. I am entirely capable of looking after myself.”

“Solas, you don’t even wear shoes most of the time,” Bull sighed.

“And you do not wear a shirt. Why is that relevant?”

“You said you’ve never had this happen as an accident before? So you don’t know what’s going on. We need to see the healers.” Bull considered for a moment. “Maybe we should see the healer first, then tell everyone.”

“I--” Solas sighed and closed his eyes. “You make valid points.” with effort, he sat up. “The healer it is. Though I would prefer not immediately leading with the explanation of pregnancy.”

“Why? All we have to say is that you’re aqun-athlok, right?”

“First of all, I am not,” Solas said. “Perhaps the definition may fit me to an extent, especially as the pregnancy continues, but I do not fit into the Qun’s view of gender.” he tilted his head to one side. “Quite truthfully, I do not ascribe to any modern views of gender, as Elvhenan had different ideas about it.”

Bull sighed. “Sure,” he said. “We’ll tell them you’re sick, the spirit healer will see you, and she’ll see you’re pregnant. And then you can explain to me about the gender thing.”

“I do apologize again for not telling you,” Solas said softly as they went to the infirmary. “I honestly did not realize it could happen. I should have been more careful.”

“Yeah, you should have,” Bull agreed. “But--well, if it’s never happened before, and you’ve had a bunch of kids--”

“Previously, I was only liable to get someone else pregnant on accident,” Solas said. “That is how my third was conceived. The--well, the best translation is bearer, because he did not consider himself to be a mother, had the appropriate configuration to become pregnant. He preferred it that way. We took precautions, but…” Solas shrugged. “But I shouldn’t have had any ability to become pregnant now--the last I checked, my body was not suited for it...” Solas said with a frown. “Perhaps a spell backfiring--or even the Breach having unusual side effect…”

“You did study it pretty closely, right?” Bull said. “And you just said your people had a lot more magic than elves now.”

“A great deal more.”

“Maybe being close to a big magical disaster like that messed something up,” Bull suggested. “You ever been close to anything like that before?”

“Once,” Solas said. “But if I had no partners then, not for years before or after.” he had gone into Uthenera immediately after erecting the Veil, drained so thoroughly that he could do nothing else. If he’d had children while in the long dream, he would be very surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things the inquisitor expected: not this

The spirit healer took about ten minutes to proclaim him pregnant, immediately feeling the other life inside of him.

“Well, that is a surprise, but it can happen,” she said. “Serah--please tell me, are you taking any potions or herbs that might change your body, stall your menstrual cycle, anything like that? Do you use any spells as birth control? That can be dangerous for children--it’s happened that other military women--”

“I am not a woman,” Solas informed her lightly. “But I understand the confusion.”

“Oh, excuse me, Ser,” the healer corrected herself. “Then the question becomes more pertinent.”

“No, I do not take any potions such as that,” Solas told her. “I do have--an understanding of what is healthy for a pregnancy and what is not.”

The healer nodded. “Are you planning on keeping the child?” she asked. “The Inquisition absolutely does not frown on abortion, don’t feel you need to take the child to term if you do not want to.”

“I appreciate your concern,” Solas told her gently. “But yes, I plan on carrying the child to term.”

“Is there anything else the matter?” Iron Bull asked. “We were pretty sure that this couldn’t happen.” he and Solas glanced at each other.

The healer did more intent examinations, running all the tests and spells she could think of. “Hm--you’ve been near the Breach, yes?” she asked.

“Yes.”

She snapped her fingers in understanding. “That’s it, then--for some reason a lot of other mages who’ve been near there have gotten pregnant. Happened to five other people already.”

Solas and Bull exchanged a baffled look.

“An odd side effect,” Solas said, more to himself than to Bull.

“Told you,” Bull lightly tapped his shoulder.

“Is there anything else I should know?” the healer asked. “Any concerns?”

“I have had other children before,” Solas said. “And I am concerned about the size of the child. I am not well-adapted for childbirth already, and kossith children are much larger than elvhen children.”

“Mm,” the healer nodded. “If you’re really intent on bringing this to term--”

“I am.”

“You may need a cesarean, then.”

Solas narrowed his eyes. “A what?”

The healer looked at him oddly. “When someone is in labor, and they have complications, there is a method to cut the child out of the mo--out of the parent, while keeping both child and parent alive.” she looked at his narrow hips. “You’ve never had one before? But you said you've had children...”

He shook his head. “I have never needed one.”

“Truly?”

“My body is capable of...adapting for children,” Solas explained. “Otherwise it would never be possible to have any.” absently, he ran a hand over his stomach. “One of my children was on the large side, and that labor was...difficult. A kossith child would doubtless be much larger.”

The healer nodded, and peered at Solas, her expression curious. “How many children have you had?” she asked.

“Three,” Solas said.

The healer raised her eyebrows. “Three?”

“I was younger then. And they were all entirely elvhen--the second was a difficult birth, as I said, but all feasible.” he pressed a hand to his abdomen, his brow furrowed in worry. “I would be concerned even about a part-human child--but kossith are much larger even than humans.”

“It’s a good concern to have,” the healer told him. “As the child grows, you’ll probably experience more dizziness or clumsiness than normal, and swollen ankles and feet.” she looked down at his bare feet. “If you habitually go barefoot, you should keep it up--I’ve found that pregnant elves get very sore feet if they wear shoes. Other than that...” she sighed. “I don’t see many mixed race kossith and elvhen children. You’ll have to tell me your concerns as you go. As I said, you may need a cesarean, but not necessarily, especially if you’ve given birth without complications before.”

That was it for the moment, and they left the infirmary, the healer giving Solas a few tips on morning sickness on the way out.

“Alright, what do you want to tell the Inquisitor?” Bull asked.

Solas let out a breath. “What do you suggest?”

“Not really my call to make, don’t you think?”

Solas halted. “One thing that needs to be made clear, Bull,” he said, turning to look Bull full in the face. “How much involvement do you wish? This was never planned or wanted by you. You need not be involved if you don’t wish to be.”

Bull considered. “Solas, what do you want?”

“I--” Solas put a hand over his belly. “I would wish you to know the child. I want you to stay. But that is not my choice, it is yours.”

Bull gave a sigh. “Hey, we’ve already gone through a lot of shit together,” he said. “That kid’s gonna have more parents than they know what to do with, anyway, the Chargers hear about this. If you want me to stay, well,” he smiled. “I’ll stay.”

“And this is what you truly wish?” Solas pressed.

“Yeah. Honestly, after Adamant, a kid’s probably a lot easier, right?”

Solas chuckled, relieved. “You would be surprised.”

They decided to tell the Inquisitor and the others about the pregnancy, including Solas’ age. Solas reasoned that he could experience wild mood swings during the pregnancy, and in the past his pregnancies could cause such significant emotional changes that he might involuntarily speak about something of similar import.

“I could refer to something or speak of something on accident,” Solas explained. “It has happened before.”

“Mood swings don’t mean your brain falls out, Solas,” Bull said.

“No, but I have been known to say--regrettable--things when highly emotional." 'regrettable' was certainly one word for it. "It would probably be best if they learned of the truth of the matter.” the partial truth, anyway. If nothing else, Fen’harel could remain hidden, simply by virtue of being a very specific secret.

The Inquisitor was floored.

“Pregnant.” the Inquisitor said.

“Yes.”

“You’re _pregnant_.”

“ _Yes_.”

The Inquisitor looked at Bull, who shrugged. “We went to see the healers and everything,” he said. “Pregnant.”

“Bull, you knocked Solas up. _You knocked up Solas_.”

“I believe that was established,” Solas said, his tone very dry.

“You two didn’t think to use _protection_?” the Inquisitor’s voice was starting to get high-pitched and stressed.

“Apparently exposure to the Breach makes it more likely one will become pregnant,” Solas said.

“Yeah, the healers told us about five other mages are havin’ kids.” Bull spread his hands. “Total accident.”

“Maker’s tits,” the Inquisitor put both his hands on the side of his head. “Pregnant.” he looked at Solas. “How’d you even get pregnant?” he asked. “You’re a man. Oh, wait--are you like Krem?”

Solas considered that. “No,” he said. “Not at the moment. But I suppose you could consider me like him, if you wish.”

“Aren’t you even a little curious about the hundreds of years old thing?” Bull asked.

“Who cares? My Fade expert is _pregnant_. Now who am I going to get to heal us out in the field? Maker knows Vivienne and Dorian are useless with healing.” the Inquisitor began to pace back and forth, while Solas and Bull glanced at each other. “Oh--wait a minute, you were serious about the thousand years old thing?”

“Yes,” Solas furrowed his brow.

The Inquisitor sat down again. “Why didn’t you tell us that?” he gesticulated wildly. “What else are you not telling us?”

“I was reasonably sure you would not have believed me,” Solas said, miffed. “And why exactly would I tell Chantry personnel, upon meeting them, ‘I am an individual considered mythical to your people and both know and can do more magic than the majority of all modern mages?’ I am sure you understand how poorly that would have gone.”

“Yeah,” the Inquisitor sighed. “You’re probably right.” he rubbed his forehead. “Is there anything we should do?”

“I will let you know if there is,” Solas said.

“And if he doesn’t, I will,” Bull said. Solas frowned at him. 

“Alright, fine,” the Inquisitor waved a hand. “What do we tell everyone else?”

“Exactly what I told you,” Solas said. “The truth.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of solas' really smartass kind of lying, mixed in with the realization that where there is now one fen'harel, there used to be a damn fen'harel family and there were a _lot_ of them

The reactions of the rest of the Inner Circle were mixed. Mostly they were more fascinated by the pregnancy than by Solas’ age, which Solas was grateful for. He really didn’t need them asking too many questions about his past.

“Well,” Varric said. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Please do not write about this in any of your books,” Solas told him.

“I may have to, Chuckles.”

“That would not be a wise course of action.”

“You’re gonna have a _baby_?” Sera interrupted, an awestruck look on her face.

“I believe that was established,” Solas said.

“Aw, brilliant!” she said, bouncing up and down on her heels. “Babies are bloody great!”

Solas and Bull stared at her.

“Seriously?” Bull asked.

“What, don’t you like babies?”

“I did not realize you liked children so much,” Solas said.

“Yeah, I mean--aw piss!” she exclaimed suddenly. “You’re knocked up--now I gotta be _nice_ to you! Fuck!”

Solas frowned, looking confused. “Why?”

“‘Cos you’ve got a baby. You’re supposed to be nice to people with babies! Dammit!” she scowled. “Fuck, what do pregnant mums need? You’re gonna eat a lot of weird shite, right? This one lady I knew, she always wanted like, quail and pickles or sommat else that’s gross--” she flapped her hands. “Fuck, that kid’s gonna be enormous! You are gonna get _so fat_ \--does your skin even have _room_ for all that?”

“Sera, I will be fine,” Solas assured her, expression now more thoroughly confused than ever. “I do appreciate your...concern.”

Sera waved a hand. “Whatever, you’re still a right bastard, but, y’know, pregnant.”

“Well--congratulations,” Dorian said, cutting off Sera’s line of dialogue. “This sounds--well I don’t know what it sounds like, it actually reminds me a bit of the tawdrier romance novels in Tevinter.”

“Seriously?” Bull said.

“How complimentary,” Solas muttered.

“There’s a great market for stories about interracial romances,” Dorian explained. “There’s the whole ‘forbidden’ angle. Though I can’t say I’ve ever heard of any where a man got pregnant.”

“So you definitely are a man, then?” Blackwall asked. “We shouldn’t be calling you anything else?”

“That topic is quite long and complex, but no, you needn’t call me anything else,” Solas said with a sigh.

“Do let me know if either of you is in need of anything,” Vivienne said. “And dear, I’d advise speaking to fewer spirits,” she told Solas frostily. “Demons are ever so bad for the health of anyone, let alone a child.”

Solas scowled, and the room got quite distinctly cooler, and that’s when Bull decided to jump in. “It’s alright, Ma’am,” he told her. “Pretty sure Solas knows what he’s doing.” he bumped Solas’ shoulder. “Mostly.”

The room warmed again, Solas leaning against Bull. He nodded. “I have had children before,” he said. “I do have an idea of what it is like to be pregnant, quite possibly a great deal more than any of you.”

“You’ve been pregnant before?” Blackwall asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, three times.”

Everyone stared at him.

“ _Three times_ \--?” Cassandra gasped. “You have three children?”

“Seven, not three.” Solas said. “But I do not know where they are now.” he looked down. “I do not know if they are even alive.”

“ _Seven_?” Dorian exclaimed.

“ _Yes_ , Dorian,” Solas sighed. “And about--” he thought for a minute. “Twenty grandchildren, and a number of great-grandchildren that was somewhere in the fifties. After that, it isn’t worth very much to keep count.”

“When did you have the time to have seven children?” Cassandra wanted to know.

“Perhaps in the several thousand years I have been alive,” Solas said dryly. “They were all hundreds of years apart. It is hardly as if I had one after another.”

“You said you do not know where any of them are,” Cassandra said. “But you are here. Perhaps some of them yet live?”

“Perhaps,” Solas said. “But it is unlikely we would ever find them.”

“Oh, fuck!” Sera burst out, and everyone looked at her. “That many bloody kids--fuck, could we be related?” she demanded of Solas. “I don’t wanna be related to you! You’d be like my granddad! Fuck!”

“Sera, if we are related, I assure you, it is very distantly,” Solas told her.

“Sera, it’s been thousands of years,” Bull told her. “You’re not even a mage--I think you’re in the clear.”

Sera gave a relieved sigh. “Aw, thank Andraste for that”

“You do somewhat favor one of my great-granddaughters,” Solas said. “But only slightly.”

Sera waved her hands. “Didn’t I just say not to tell me shite like that?”

“I can’t feel them yet,” Cole popped up right at Sera’s elbow, making her shriek and flail backward.

“Andraste’s ass, don’t do that, Creepy!” Sera exclaimed.

“You won’t be able to feel their thoughts yet, Cole,” Solas said. “Perhaps in a few months’ time.”

Cole frowned. “Just because the mind isn’t there doesn’t mean the spirit isn’t, too,” he said, looking confused. “I feel--something. I know they’re there, I just can’t hear them.”

“A spirit needs a mind to channel their feelings,” Solas said. “That is the trade-off one has for a physical body. Well--usually, anyway.”

“What exactly are you two talking about?” Dorian asked.

“It usually takes several months for any spirits to be able to sense a child in the womb to any significant degree,” Solas explained.

“That isn’t exactly what I--never mind.” Dorian sighed.

“So, you plan to carry the child?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes.” Solas said.

Cassandra looked at Bull. “Iron Bull--what do you think of this?”

“It’s his decision,” Bull said. “We already talked about it.”

There were a few more rounds of questions, many promises of assistance, and a great deal of somewhat confused congratulations before the group dispersed.

“That went better than expected,” Solas said.

“Did you think it’d go wrong?” Bull asked.

“Yes. Someone once tried to assassinate me while I was pregnant.”

“What?”

“During my third pregnancy. My enemy thought I would be more vulnerable while carrying a child.” he smirked. “He was incorrect.”

“So anything better than outright attempted murder is a win for you, huh?”

“Yes.” Solas seemed pleased that Bull had grasped the concept so immediately.

“Someone tries to assassinate you now, I’ll be pretty pissed,” Bull assured him.

Solas smiled and patted Bull’s arm. “That is comforting to hear, my friend.”

The advisors were a slightly different story than the rest of the inner circle.

“Oh, congratulations!” Josephine said, smiling. “What wonderful news--though it comes at a rather inconvenient time, I’m afraid.” she tapped her quill against her lips, brow furrowed.

“And why is that?” Bull asked.

“A significant member of the Inquisition becoming pregnant with a half-Qunari child?” Leliana raised her eyebrow. “That would be inconvenient at any time. I am positive that people outside of Skyhold will hear of it soon enough.”

“Not to mention this business about-- _magic_ ,” Cullen said with a frown. “How can a child borne of magic possibly be safe?”

Solas looked at him, gray eyes steady. “And what, precisely, do you mean by that?” he asked.

“Mages are dangerous enough,” Cullen avoided Solas’ eyes. “A child born of magical means, of a mage?” he frowned. “Not to mention the--irregularity--of the pregnancy in the first place…”

“It is hardly irregular for me,” Solas said. “I believe your Templar prejudices are showing, Commander.”

“But--”

Leliana laid a warning hand on Cullen’s arm. “I think we should be happy,” she said. “This is a good thing--any child is a blessing, no matter how...unusual.”

“What of this business of being thousands of years old?” Cullen demanded. “That cannot possibly be true.”

“Considering that Corypheus is several hundred years old, at least, you know that is a blatant misconception,” Solas said.

“It is fascinating, however,” Leliana said. “That you managed to conceal this from us.”

Solas shrugged. “No one ever asked my specific age. I did not feel the need to volunteer the information.”

Leliana chuckled and covered her mouth with her hand. “Ah--that most efficient form of misinformation--never supplying the information in the first place.”

Solas inclined his head.

“You said that people outside the Inquisition are probably going to hear about this?” Bull asked.

Leliana and Josephine exchanged a look.

“Fortunately, neither of you is very well-known to either our allies or political rivals,” Josephine explained. “But you are the Inquisitor’s friends, and there are quite a number of nobility who would consider pregnancy out of wedlock rather...scandalous.”

“Is there any reason to be concerned about what they would think?” Solas asked, exchanging a concerned look with Bull.

“Vivienne can field the worst of it, I believe,” Josephine said. “But I have no doubt that there will be interested parties.”

“Why?”

“Gossips, mostly,” Leliana said. “Orlesian nobility in particular are terrible gossips--not to mention the union of an elvhen mage and a former Qunari would be particularly interesting.”

“Is there any way this could damage your alliances?” Solas said with a slight frown. “I--have had experience with affairs of this sort.” having children during tumultuous political times was always tricky.

“Not likely,” Leliana said. “It will probably be more of an inconvenience than anything. It’s possible more extreme elements of the Chantry will disapprove, as you are a mage--”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Bull asked.

Josephine and Leliana both rolled their eyes.

“Some Chantry personnel disapprove entirely of mages having children at all,” Josephine said. Oddly, Cullen flushed when she said that, but didn’t say anything. “We do not associate with these individuals, but they can be loud.”

“Ah,” Solas nodded. “The opinions of a small few can be influential when shouted enough.”

“Exactly,” Josephine said. “But--it shouldn’t affect either of you too much. I would simply expect some untoward questions from visitors who may have heard wild tales.”

“Well, that’s business as usual, isn’t it?” Bull said.

Josephine smiled. “Very true. Well--congratulations again. Let me know if there is anything you need.”

“I will be fine,” Solas said.

“We’ll let you know,” Bull assured her, putting a hand on Solas’ shoulder.

“I hope it goes well,” Leliana said. She looked at Solas, her blue eyes piercing. “Do inform me of anything else you may have neglected to mention,” she said. “Or I might have to find out for myself.”

Solas smiled. “Do as you will,” he said. “I have told you everything that is relevant.”

Leliana narrowed her eyes, but didn’t ask him anything else. He had no doubt she would go digging into his past, or at least make an attempt. He looked forward to the effort--it would surely be fascinating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sera would be a good mom tbh

“Of all the people I’d’ve thought you’d have gotten pregnant, I really did not expect it to be Solas,” Dorian said, propping his elbows on the table. 

“Yeah, I didn’t really expect that either,” Iron Bull admitted. “Or the whole thousands of years old thing.”

“Gonna be weird, yeah?’ Sera said, leaning back in her chair and putting her feet on the table. “But babies are great! I love babies.”

They stared at her.

“What?” she demanded. “They’re great. Kids are great too--if I was gonna have kids, I’d have maybe a dozen, I dunno.” she snorted. “But this is all weird. Gonna have to do a lot to make sure the kid doesn’t turn out like Solas.” she sat up. “Oh shite--he’s gonna be about a million times worse, right? ‘Cos he’s pregnant?”

“Oh, lovely,” Dorian muttered. “That’s what we needed. A Solas with mood swings and cravings. Every pregnant woman I knew in the Imperium was liable to stab someone should the mood strike them.”

He and Sera shared looks of worry.

“Look, Solas has done this before,” Bull said. “I mean--he’ll probably be okay.”

“And what about you?” Dorian asked. “You hardly had a say in this.”

Bull rubbed the back of his head. “It was an accident,” he said.

“Exactly my point!”

“Dorian, we worked it out,” Bull said. “Like I told Cassandra--it’s fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Dorian said, his expression dubious.

“I am. We are.”

“Look, if Bull can’t hack it, we’ve got all of Skyhold, right?” Sera said. “Shite--Baldy wants something done for him, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Really?” Dorian asked, raising his eyebrows at her. “Aren’t you full of surprises.”

“‘Cos he’s _pregnant_ ,” Sera insisted as if that explained everything. “Gotta watch out for the fat ones, right?”

“I suppose that’s one way of looking at it,” Dorian said, blinking.

“Hey, I’ll take all the help I can get,” Bull said with a shrug.

“Good, ‘cos you’ll bloody well need it,” Sera said, leaning back in her chair again. “I mean--who’d trust Baldy with a baby?”

“A lot of people, apparently,” Dorian said.

Sera snorted. “Shows what they know!”

“Solas told me he had one of his kids in the middle of a war zone,” Bull said. “And another one on some mountainside, in the snow. So, yeah, I think you have a point there.” he told Sera.

“Maker, but that’s a string of bad luck,” Dorian said.

“Oh, and someone tried to assassinate him when he was pregnant once,” Bull sighed and ran a hand down his face. “You’d think someone that smart would stay out of danger if they were pregnant, but I guess not…”

“Fuck, you should tie him on a leash!” Sera exclaimed. “That’s fuckin’ stupid, that is!”

“Why would someone try to assassinate him?” Dorian asked with a frown. “He never mentioned being important enough for that.”

“Not sure,” Bull said. “I am sure that there is a whole lot he’s still not telling us, but I don’t think I should push it yet. Got enough to worry about as is.”

“Keep an eye on him,” Sera instructed. “Make sure he doesn’t, I dunno, try fighting a dragon or some shite.”

“That seems more like something Bull would do,” Dorian pointed out.

“Then just make sure he doesn’t bloody well go mountain climbing, I dunno!” Sera said. “Just watch out for him, hey?”

“I was already planning on it, Sera,” Bull told her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we know solas' past is a wild ride but seriously it was a Wild Ride that left him with a terminal wariness of any medical personnel

Solas began to show after about a month, growing faster than was normal for an elvhen pregnancy, which was frankly somewhat alarming to him. The nausea was worse than he’d ever had it, striking not only in the morning but over the course of the day as well. It made it hard for him to eat, and that resulted in a concerning light-headedness. When healers were brought up, Solas was very reluctant to go and see them, until there’d been an entire evening and the better part of a day when he couldn’t keep any food down at all.

“You know, they told you to tell them about any problems you were having,” Bull said, brow furrowed in a worried frown. Solas was pale and sweating, unsteady on his feet and clinging to Bull’s arm.

“They _did_ say that,” Solas agreed.

“So…? I’d say this counts as a problem.”

“I--they are not _my_ healers,” he said. “They are--it is difficult to trust them.” He avoided Bull’s eyes, and Bull nodded in understanding. “The worse the circumstances, the harder it is, unfortunately.”

“Bad experience?”

“You recall the assassination attempt I told you of?”

“It wasn’t something I’d forget in a hurry.”

“The assassin was in the guise of a healer.” he closed his eyes. “He was--someone I knew. Trusted. I--put a great deal of effort into who my healers were, after that.” he opened his eyes and glared at nothing in particular. “Trust is something I can ill afford.”

Bull was quiet for a long moment. “Why was he trying to kill you?” he asked.

“He was sent by an enemy of mine.” Solas’ mouth twisted. “A very intelligent one.”

The lack of specifics made Bull suspicious, but he eased off the subject. “I know some of what that’s like,” he told Solas. “Doesn’t really do you much good to tell you you’re wrong, because--well, there’s some time when you weren’t.”

Solas inclined his head.

“Well--think about it like this. You know _I_ won’t kill you, right? Like, you’re pretty sure?”

Solas gave a bare smile. “Reasonably.”

“So, why don’t we just go to the healers together?” Bull suggested, taking Solas’ hand. “And probably right now.”

Solas squeezed Bull’s hand and took a deep breath. “I am being foolish,” he said. “But that would make it easier.” 

According to the healers, Solas had something colloquially referred to as ‘morning, noon, and night sickness.’ Essentially, the normal nausea associated with pregnancy, simply a great deal worse.

“It can happen with some--pregnant people,” the resident healer explained (many of the healers still stumbled a bit in their efforts not to refer to Solas as a woman). “It should ease up in another month, into the second trimester.”

“I have never had that happen before,” Solas said. He clung to Bull’s hand, and was still pale and shaking, though the healer had helped the nausea with a spell.

“It’s possible your body’s reacting to the unusual nature of the pregnancy,” the healer said delicately. “Stress is also a factor.” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, that could be a problem,” Bull said.

“It’s worrying, however, because the illness means you’re not eating as much as you should, for yourself or the child,” the healer explained. “You were already quite thin--this can’t be helping.”

“I am hardly a waif,” Solas grumbled.

“You’re a little on the skinny side,” Bull told him.

“Only in comparison to you.” Bull smirked a little and Solas let go of his hand, folding his arms. “Is there any harm that will come to the child because of this?" he asked.

“If you take regular anti-nausea potions and visit us more frequently, you and the child should be fine,” the healer said. “I’d actually advise you stay in the infirmary for the time being--at least for a few nights.”

“No!” Solas exclaimed, with a vehemence that had both the healer and Iron Bull staring at him. He took a deep breath. “I--no.” he said.

“Solas…” Bull began.

Solas shook his head. His face had gone pale again, bloodless. “ _No_.”

“I can’t force you, Ser, but I’d still strongly advise it,” the healer told him, her voice gentle.

“If it is not absolutely necessary, I would prefer not to.” he reached out and took hold of Bull’s wrist, as if to steady himself. His grip was so tight it hurt, and his knuckles were white.

Bull put an arm around his shoulders. “You don’t have to,” he assured Solas. “We’re not exactly far,” he told the healer. “We can come by every day if we have to.”

“That would be preferable,” Solas said, some of the color coming back into his face.

The healer looked dubious, but agreed.

“This thing about healers is kind of a problem, Solas,” Bull said as they left the infirmary.

“I know,” Solas said. “It is hardly voluntary.”

Bull sighed and pulled Solas closer to him. “Yeah,” he said. “I know.”

“If I had the opportunity to locate a midwife I knew and trusted, it would be easier,” Solas said, and shook his head. “But we hardly have the time.”

“How much time would you need?” Bull asked. “Just out of curiosity.”

“I knew my last midwife four hundred years,” Solas said. “So you see the issue here.”

Bull rubbed his thumb across Solas’ shoulder, not sure what else to say. “Yeah,” he agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of always picture solas as a very emotional person, he just hides it very well most times, but when pregnant all bets are off

The nausea blessedly stopped around the end of the third month, but apparently the tribulations weren’t done, as that’s when the moodswings became a great deal worse. It was also around this point that Solas’ body fully finished changing, his hips broadening, his voice becoming slightly higher and a small set of breasts appearing on his chest. Even his face softened somewhat, the hard planes of his cheeks gentling and growing less gaunt--however it was possible that that was due to Bull’s efforts to try and keep him healthy.

His belly hadn’t started to swell too much yet, though the bump was noticeable at this point, it still wasn’t very obvious unless one knew what they were looking for.

Solas took these changes in stride, explaining that even when not pregnant, he’d quite often changed shape this way in the past. He didn’t mind one way or the other the way other people saw him, although he was irritated if anyone mistook him for a woman. The most inconvenient part, to him, was finding comfortable clothing.

“Why breast bands are so inconvenient to find, I will never understand,” he confided in Bull. “All the tailors become so uncomfortable with the request.”

“Krem orders from specialty tailors,” Bull said. “That’s where he gets all his binders.”

Solas winced. "No--I’m much too sensitive there for that.”

“Then why bother?”

“It’s too uncomfortable to go without--I need _some_ variety of support,” Solas explained. “And I will need new clothes anyway.”

“Tunics not big enough?”

“No. Or rather, they will not be.” he sighed.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Bull asked.

Solas nodded, looking away. “As well as I can be.”

The moodiness was a side effect of the pregnancy, and Solas had, frankly, understated how bad it could get. Solas tried to keep it under control, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He snapped at people more frequently, his magic was more volatile, and perhaps most disturbing of all, he had semi-frequent bouts of crying that tended to last for a while.

The first time Solas cried in front of Bull, it just about scared the life out of him. They’d been arguing (over the healers, _again_ ), and Solas started crying.

“There is no need to see them so frequently!” Solas snapped, when tears started flowing freely from his eyes. He sniffed loudly and wiped his face, but otherwise seemed unconcerned. “Bull, I don’t turn to glass simply because--” he stopped and blinked at Bull, who was staring at him. “What?”

“You’re crying,” Bull said, and reached out. “Are you--is something--”

“I--” Solas sniffled again. “Ir abelas--it doesn’t matter.” he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, but the tears wouldn’t stop. “Oh--fenhedis,” he cursed. He sat down, looking miserable.

Bull sat down next to him, and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Solas said. “I’m--” he hiccuped, and started sobbing. He put his arms around Bull and cried into his shoulder for about five minutes, Bull patting him on the back because he wasn’t sure what else to do.

Finally, Solas calmed down, and pulled away from Bull. “Ir abelas,” he muttered, embarrassed.

“Are you really fine?” Bull asked, skeptical.

There was a long pause. “No,” Solas mumbled and put his head on Bull’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey,” Bull soothed, running a hand over Solas’ head. “Easy. I know it’s a pain in the ass. What’s really the problem?”

“It is--normal,” Solas said. “You need not be concerned. It’s just--distressing.”

“What is?”

“Everything, at the moment.”

“That doesn’t sound normal.”

Solas heaved a heavy sigh and waved a hand. “I told you I become--overemotional--during pregnancies. It _always_ happens.” he wiped his eyes. “With my eldest I was a complete wreck. I’d never been pregnant before and it was...frightening. I remember going to pieces at the smallest things...it was foolish. This is clement in comparison.”

“It--doesn’t seem like that,” Bull said. It was unnerving, seeing the normally calm and level-headed Solas break down in tears.

“I miss my family,” Solas admitted softly.

Bull fell silent, not sure what to say. The Qun didn't really give people families, but he supposed it would be like not having the Chargers around anymore. 

“I’m having another child, and their siblings will never know,” Solas said. “My grandchildren won’t know. My family will not know. My friends--no one is _here_.”

“I know we can’t replace them,” Bull said softly. “But you do have friends here.” he paused for a long moment. “You talked a little about your grandkids before.”

“Yes, and great-grandchildren. And great-great grandchildren.” he smiled to himself. “After a certain point, you just become ‘Baela’ and that is the end of it.”

“‘Baela?’”

“Grandfather. Or ‘Fen’shan’--’old wolf’--if you are feeling adventurous.”

Bull chuckled. “That’s cute. Wait--what’s the elvhen word for ‘father?’”

“‘Papae.’ Or fen’bae.” he shrugged, and smiled as if laughing at a private joke. “Wolf motifs were very popular with my family.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Bull said, tweaking the pendant of Solas’ necklace.

“But they are all gone now,” Solas said, melancholy falling on him again. “I do not know what happened to them. If they were killed by the civil war, or if the Tevinters--” he cut himself off and shook his head. “It is my fault,” he muttered. “I should have protected them better.”

“Hey, you’re here,” Bull pointed out. “Maybe one of them is around somewhere. You did a pretty good job of hiding, right? Shit, maybe they all managed to make it out and are hiding in the Tirashan somewhere. You don’t know.”

“No, I do not,” Solas said, but he sounded very doubtful.

“What did you mean by ‘civil war?’” Bull asked Solas.

“What?”

“You said that you worried your kids were caught up in it.”

“Oh,” Solas looked away. “It was...a nationwide conflict. I never saw the conclusion of it--I went into Uthenera before the end.” he avoided Bull’s eyes, but Bull didn’t push him.

“Bad, huh?”

“Worse than anything.” he paused for a moment, trying to explain. “Worse than anything you ever saw in Seheron, or the things the Breach produced.”

“Worse than Corypheus?”

Solas laughed, to Bull’s surprise. “Oh, yes. Much worse.”

“That’s hard to imagine.”

“Corypheus is a dead man drunk on power that he did not earn and barely has an idea how to use,” Solas said, waving a dismissive hand. “There have been worse things than his like before, and there will continue to be so.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Iron Bull regarded Solas with a curious expression, but didn’t push him. Bull wasn’t very much inclined to talk about Seheron, after all, so only seemed fair that Bull not ask Solas about this. At least, not all at once.

After everything, Solas still had his secrets. Bull supposed it made sense, with a person his age, but the fact he was still holding things back made Bull endlessly curious. What else was there to hide, after all?


	8. Chapter 8

Solas began to seriously show in the middle of the fourth month, his prediction about his tunics proving to be correct. According to both the healers and Solas himself, he was growing larger than was average for a pregnant elf, quite likely due to the size of the child. He was obviously pregnant, though his belly was not as large as it would end up being.

Bizarrely, Sera was delighted to no end and she kept _bringing_ Solas things, like a magpie would. In her words, Solas was 'too much of an elfy weirdo who liked demons' to be trusted looking after himself _and_ a baby, so she would do it for him. The rest of the inner circle ended up joining in the caretaking, to Solas’ consternation.

Josephine was just as delighted as Sera, also procuring many things either for the child or for Solas and Bull. Amazingly, she somehow managed to get chocolate for them, which firmly put her in Bull's good graces.

Leliana seemed to think it was sweet, and quietly asked the healers after Solas’ health. Of course, the healers told her very little and gently advised that perhaps asking Solas himself how he was feeling would be wiser course of action, but Leliana seemed strangely cagey about it. She was also conducting a very thorough investigation into Solas' past, but apart from some peculiar likenesses in ancient Elvhen art, had not come up with anything substantial yet, so it was possible that had something to do with it.

Cullen was baffled--he’d already been unnerved by both Solas and Bull (for different reasons), and now seemed to go out of his way to avoid them entirely, a point neither of them particularly minded.

On the opposite end of things, Vivienne became strangely motherly, constantly inquiring after both Iron Bull and Solas, which Bull thought was very kind of her but annoyed Solas to no end. Blackwall gave Bull several wooden carvings, ‘for the baby,’ he’d said, flushing under his beard. Cassandra often inquired after Solas’ health as well, offering advice she’d heard from other pregnant individuals.

"I would never wish to have children myself," Cassandra told Solas at one point. "But I have been around a great number of expecting parents."

Varric thought the entire affair was both hilarious and charming, and was constantly after Iron Bull for details about his and Solas’ relationship. Not the fun details, mind you--he was enamored with the _romance_ of it all, the ancient elvhen mage falling in love with a mortal. Neither Bull nor Solas was very amused or intent on giving Varric any significant details.

"I do not wish to see a romance novel with fictional stand-ins of any of the three of us," Solas had informed Varric frostily. "Yeah, a full-on romance would be weird," Bull agreed, and Varric had acquiesced and held off on any fictionalizations of the affair.

Dorian and Cole were more or less normal (well, as normal as Cole could ever be). 

"I hardly have any experience where children are involved," Dorian explained to Bull at one point. "I'll just teach your child how to raise the dead when they get older."

"You know, the kid's probably going to learn weird habits from Solas," Bull pointed out. "They don't really need you teaching them more."

"Precisely why I'm going to."

Cole was curious about the baby, but he still wasn't able to get much of a handle on the child's thoughts, so he decided all was well, which Solas really appreciated.

The Chargers were all happy as well, the whole lot of them constantly attempting to fuss over Solas but Solas having none of it. Dalish brought him old herbal healing remedies she’d learned from her Clan, Skinner gave him pregnancy tips she’d learned from the Alienage, and Krem constantly attempted to commiserate, much to Solas’ confusion.

"Babies, huh?" Krem said at one point, shaking his head. "Sounds right miserable."

"In some ways," Solas agreed. 

Krem made a face. "Don't know how I'd manage it," he said. "Gotta be rough."

"I have done it before."

"Yeah, but...still."

These and other exchanged left Solas feeling somewhat stifled under all the attention. Even Iron Bull, who was used to talking with people and was, admittedly, a damn sight friendlier than Solas, had to agree that it was a bit strange to be the center of everyone's focus like this.

“They need not be so concerned,” Solas informed Bull one night. “It is...disconcerting.”

“Hey, I’m sure they’d be just the same if someone else got pregnant,” Bull assured him. “They’re just excited.”

“I am _fine_ ,” Solas insisted. “Few of them seem to understand that."

Bull spread his hands. “I’m not too experienced on the whole pregnancy thing,” he said. “In the Qun, kids aren’t really anything more than a matter of obligation. I kind of appreciate the help.”

Solas’ mouth twisted. “I know,” he said quietly. He glanced up at Bull. “I hope you don’t consider this child to be solely an obligation.” he put a hand on the round swell of his stomach.

“No,” Bull told him. “I mean--you’re supposed to be responsible for kids, but this is...different.” he rubbed the back of his head. “Not sure how to explain it, really.” he rumbled unhappily.

Solas gave him a tiny smile. “That is good,” he said. ‘Even if you cannot explain it, that’s good.”

“You figure?”

“Yes.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solas is a lot more tolerant of aggressively godmothery!sera than he is of her normally

“Oi, Baldy, got you somethin’!” Sera banged on Solas' door.

Solas sighed and opened it. “What now, Sera?” he asked.

“Here,” Sera pushed past him into his room. She put a bundle of cloth on his desk. “I got baby things, see?” she said excitedly. “Josie told me babies get cold, like, ‘specially elfy babies--I figured, right, ‘cos they’re skinny? But Bull said big ones like him don’t get cold so often, right? So I just got a bunch of different stuff.”

Solas sat down at the desk and leaned his head on his hand, watching Sera with a bemused expression. “You really need not do all this,” he said.

Sera blew a raspberry at him. “Pff, that baby’s gonna need all the help it can get, with Yer Elfiness as a dad--mum--whatever!” she informed him. “Anyway, I told you--mums--or whatever--count as the kinda people I gotta help, like.”

“You understand I am quite able to take care of myself.”

“Yeah, but Bull said you had one baby in like, a fight or somethin’, and another one out in the snow. Gotta make sure your dumb ass doesn’t end up havin’ the baby in a lake or somethin’ this time.”

“Neither of those was intentional.”

“And it won’t happen again if you got someone lookin’ out for you!” Sera said encouragingly.

“I _do_ have Iron Bull.”

“Yeah, but he’s got a blind spot. Get it? ‘Cos he only has one eye?” she cackled uproariously at her own joke. “Oi, look at this!” she held up a plaideweave blanket. “‘S great, right? Nice and warm, and it’ll piss off Vivvy!”

Solas snorted. “Then I will accept it, if only for that reason.”

Sera laughed. “Whatever.” she shifted from foot to foot. “The baby kicking yet?” she asked. “Cassandra said babies start kickin’ around now. Do magic babies do weird magic stuff? What about weird elf babies? Ugh, that’s right freaky, that is--I mean, if babies do magic.”

“They do not. At least, not commonly.” Solas considered. “Although I did know a woman who was very taken with shapeshifting and did it while carrying her child. After that, the child refused to settle on one shape, and came out as a badger--then a squid, and then a colt, before someone finally managed to settle her in an elf shape.”

Sera stared at him. “You’re making that up,” she said.

“I am not.”

“Yes you are! That’s--ugh, that’s the worst!”

“It is also why one should not shapeshift when pregnant,” Solas hid a smirk behind his hand.

“You’re messin’ with me!” she told him. “And after I got your weird baby a blanket and everythin’!” she stared at his belly. “Is it gonna come out on fire or somethin’? Or with five legs or--”

“No, I am reasonably sure they will not,” Solas said.

“Well, it’s good the dad--the other dad--whatever is Bull,” Sera informed him. “Might not be all magey.”

Solas frowned at her. “There is nothing wrong with being a mage. It is entirely possible you have magical blood--it is simply dormant.”

Sera gave a full-body shudder. “Augh, no!” she said. “Look--whatever,” she put her hands on her hips. “You better be a good mum--dad--fuck, whatever you are, you got it?” she pointed at him. “Bull’s gonna be great, I mean, ‘cos he’s not in the Qun anymore, he’s gonna be fine, right?”

“Yes.” Solas had no doubt of that.

“But you’re weird, and--demon-ey, and old, so get your head screwed on straight, right? Otherwise that baby’ll turn out all weird.”

“Sera--I appreciate your concern,” Solas assured her. “Even if it is...unconventional.”

“You don’t even know what a convention is!”

“The child will be fine,” Solas said. He smiled at her. “After all--you seem to care a great deal about them already. How could they possibly come to harm?”

“You--!” Sera blinked and processed what he said. “Oh--well, good!” she informed him. “Don’t do anythin’ too stupid, right?”

"I shall endeavor not to."


	10. Chapter 10

“I have no idea how to do this,” Iron Bull admitted to Krem one late evening. 

“C’mon, Chief, I’m sure you can,” Krem said. ‘Done every other bloody thing before, right?” 

“Krem, I’ve hardly ever been around any babies before!”

“It’ll be fine,” 

“There are so many things that can go wrong,” Bull said. “Been asking around the healers, and well--it’s not like there’s that many half-Qunari, half-elf kids running around. There’s reasons for that.” 

“Look, there’s plenty of half-elf, half-human people, right?” Krem cajoled him. “And Solas said he’s done it before. He’s about a million years old, he’ll be fine.”

“That’s what he _says_ ,” Bull frowned. “But he’d say he was fine if he had a leg chopped off. He does that. I don’t know if he’d tell me if something was wrong.”

“That sort, is he?” Krem rolled his eyes. “Andraste’s ass, you two were made for each other. I remember a big Qunari bastard who met me with one of his eyes gouged out and all he could think of was to ask how _I_ was.”

“That was different,” Bull muttered.

“You’re ridiculous, Chief,” Krem said. 

“He’s worried,” Bull said. “He’s worried about it but he never tells me why. Cries on my shoulder plenty but doesn’t want to talk about what’s bothering him.”

“Might be a little worried about that whole carrying a baby thing,” Krem pointed out. “Shit, I’d be crying too, if I got pregnant.”

“You’ve never wanted to get pregnant, Krem.”

“Yeah, but if it happened on accident with him, it could happen on accident with me!” Krem pointed out. 

“Only if you stick with people with working dicks,” Bull said. 

“Whatever. Look, maybe you two just need to talk more. It’s a thing we have, it’s called talking with people? I mean, why are you telling _me_ this? _He’s_ your boyfriend.”

“Well, I mean--I tried, but--”

Krem looked at him, brown eyes level. “Really? You actually told him that you were worried, and didn’t just dance around it or crack a joke?” 

Bull sighed. “No, not really.”

“You were absolutely made for each other, because you both obviously have heads made of fuckin’ rock. Thick as a ditch, you are.”

“Gee, thanks. I can always count on you to lift my spirits, Krem.” 

Krem sighed. “Look, it’ll be fine,” he said again. “If you can pull yourself together and actually _talk_ with him, it’ll probably be better.” 

“You’re probably right.”

“‘Course I’m right. That’s why I’m your second-in-command. Someone’s gotta make sure you’re not too much of an idiot.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's called a Conversation boys do u know what that is?

It was around seventeen weeks when Solas began to get into active fights with the healers, rather than simply trying to avoid them. First it was arguments over small things, like potion recipes and specific healing techniques, then it turned to larger ones, such as the particulars of various birthing methods.   
One such fight had Solas devolving into Elvhen, confusing everyone involved, before Solas threw up his hands and gave up. 

Bull found him back in his rooms, angrily thumbing through a book on midwifery.

“Fighting with the healers again?” Bull asked with a sigh, sitting down next to him.

Solas gave a curt nod. “Ma nuvenin--” solas started. “I want--” he stopped again. 

“C’mon, Bull urged. ‘Tell me, and I’ll see what I can do.”

“I want my healers!” Solas burst out. “ _My_ midwife!”

“Something wrong with the ones we have?” 

“No, I--Nirrahe saw me through two other pregnancies,” Solas said. “She was a dear friend, and very wise, and she is not here for my fourth!”

“Can’t say I haven’t wanted a tamassran or two around,” Bull said, rubbing the spot between Solas’ shoulder blades. 

“Nirrahe was no tamassran,” Solas sneered. “She was a good woman, and I--” he halted. “I wish she were here.” he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. “I want them all back. All my companions--I want my _family_.”

“Solas…” Bull put his arm around Solas’ shoulders. “Can you just tell me what’s wrong?”

“I _have_ told you.”

“Well, tell me more.”

Solas glowered at him, then sighed. "Are you not concerned?"

"Well--yeah," Bull admitted. "I am. Pretty worried. Or a lot. _Really_ worried." 

Solas looked away. "I am...sorry that this was...not of your choosing," he said. "Had there been another way, I would have--"

"Hey," Bull took Solas' hands. "Don't worry about that. You gave me plenty of outs."

"I would never want you to think that this was-- _imposed_ upon you," Solas said softly, still not looking at him. "Not--"

"Is _that_ what you've been all knotted up about?"

"That, and other things." Solas finally met Bull's eyes again. "You had little choice in this matter. I don't--I would not wish--"

"Solas. Do you really think you could get me to do something I didn't want to do?" Bull asked him. 

Solas looked at him for a long moment, then his face softened. "No," he said. "Never you."

"That's what I thought. So maybe relax about that." Bull sighed. "I mean, there's kind of a lot of other stuff to worry about. Like impending fatherhood."

"Oh, you will be fine," Solas assured him. "Have no doubt of that."

"Why are you so sure?" Bull asked, eyeing him curiously. 

"Anyone who can lead the Chargers as long as you have will doubtless be a good father," Solas said, rolling his eyes. "You will be fine. You are kind, and caring, and you are gentle. There is little better combination."

"Oh," Iron Bull blinked. He'd never heard that particular combination of adjectives used to describe him. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." Solas was still tense with anxiety, and he said "No, I am still concerned mostly about the birth itself. The babe is so _large_ already..."

"That's what we have healers for," Bull reminded him. "Even if you do like to pick fights with them."

Solas rolled his eyes. "I have given birth before," he muttered, turning back to the text he had previously abandoned. "All these humans going about telling me how it _must_ be done, when hardly any of them have had children before--! One of them suggested leeches--leeches! Leeches are _not_ for pregnancies..."

Bull chuckled, and rubbed Solas' shoulder. "If you're this crotchety at them, you must be feeling alright," he said. "The only other time you get this worked up is when someone says something mean about spirits."

Solas frowned at him, then ducked his head, hiding a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

At about four and a half months in, Solas woke Bull in the middle of the night. This was unusual, as Solas very rarely deigned to wake up until he’d had about ten hours of sleep, and almost never interrupted anyone else’s rest.

However, this night, Solas woke up and prodded Bull until he woke up as well.

“I think we’re going to have a daughter,” Solas said, when Bull opened his eye with a tired groan.

“Oh?” Bull yawned.

"Yes,” Solas nodded urgently and pressed a hand to his swollen stomach.

“How can you tell?” Bull rubbed his face sleepily.

Solas shifted, trying to get more comfortable. “A dream,” he said.

“Of course it is.” Bull sat up. “You really think so?”

“Yes.” Solas drummed his fingers on Bull’s side.

“You’re pretty keyed up,” Bull said.

Solas just nodded. “Mm-hm.”

“You want to see the healers?”

Solas hummed to himself again. “Yes,” he said. “Right now.”

“Alright, it’s kind of weird if you actually want to see them. You okay?” Bull put his arm around Solas’ shoulders.

Solas nodded, his jaw tight. “I am...nervous.”

Bull helped Solas out of bed, and they hurried to the healers. None of the healers very much appreciated getting woken up in the middle of the night, but once they heard the explanation, one was happy to perform a gender-revealing spell.

“You were right--I believe she’s going to be a girl,” the healer said with a broad smile.

“I suspected,” Solas said, relaxing immediately. Bull put an arm around him and pulled him close.

"How'd you even know that?" Bull asked.

“Mages with some training in healing are more likely to be able to tell,” the healer explained. She patted Solas’ arm. “You’re...hm, nineteen weeks along?” she said.

“Yes.” Solas said, resting a hand on the swell of his stomach.

“Almost halfway through, then,” the healer assured him. “I believe kossith and elves take about two weeks longer than humans and dwarves on average, so your girl seems to be growing just fine.”

“Glad to hear it,” Bull said.

“You’re quite sure?” Solas asked.

The healer nodded. “Yes, absolutely,” she assured him.

“All is well? You are certain?" he pressed. “I didn’t--misinterpret anything?”

“No, Ser, it’s fine,” the healer said. “As far as I can tell, she’s as healthy as she can be.” 

Everyone quite quickly heard the news of a daughter, and everyone was fairly pleased.

“A daughter?” Vivienne smiled when she heard. “How wonderful, my dears!”

“Andraste’s ass, any daughter of _yours_ is going to be a handful,” the Inquisitor said, shaking his head.

“What do you mean by that?” Solas asked, raising one delicate eyebrow.

The Inquisitor leveled his gaze at both of them. “Seriously? The two of you? That kid is either gonna be spoiled rotten, or is gonna be a nightmare, or probably both.” he pointed at Solas. “And I’m willing to bet it’s familial.”

“How complimentary.”

“Inquisitor, she’ll probably be a very intelligent person,” Dorian said, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. “Probably a mage as well.”

“Thank you,” Solas said.

“And probably an utter pain in everyone’s behind. Like the both of you, really.”

“If we could maybe stop insulting my unborn daughter…?” Bull said.

“Don’t worry,” Dorian assured them. “We’ll absolutely help in spoiling her rotten. Well, _I_ will. I don’t know about the rest of you.”

“Dorian, you’re gonna give her creepy christening gifts, aren’t you?” Varric asked with a sigh.

“I keep telling you people, gargoyles are entirely appropriate decor!”

“In any case,” Cassandra said, cutting off this topic of conversation before it could go any further. “Congratulations to the both of you.”

“Thanks,” Bull said. “Nice to hear _someone_ being supportive.” he gave Dorian the stink eye, which Dorian simply returned with a smug look. 

“I am sure she will turn out wonderfully,” Vivienne assured him.

“Thanks, Ma’am.”

“Of course, that requires a given measure of ‘wonderful,’ by your standards, Enchanter.” Solas said.

Bull bumped his shoulder lightly. “Don’t start,” he said.

“I am not starting anything.”

“What’re you gonna name her?” Sera asked.

“Not sure,” Bull said, exchanging a look with Solas. “Figured Solas would.”

“I need not decide by myself,” Solas said.

“Pff,” Sera stuck her tongue out. “He’s gonna give her an elfy name! You gotta get in there first.”

Bull folded his arms. “Alright, what do you suggest?”

“Um…” she thought for a minute. “Adira’s a name for a tough girl, like. So that’d be a good one. Oh! Rebecca and Deborah, too. Those’re names for strong women, right? So they’d be good.”

“Yeah,” Bull nodded.

“You need not restrict yourself to Alienage names, my dear,” Vivienne pointed out.

“Somethin’ wrong with Alienage names?” Sera demanded.

“Of course not,” Vivienne assured her. “But it is always good to keep one’s options open.”

“Do you have any suggestions, Ma’am?” Bull wanted to know, ignoring Solas’ look of distaste.

Vivienne thought for a long moment. “Marva,” she said. “For your daughter is bound to be a marvel. Or Soleil--for the sun.”

Bull nodded.

“Certainly more pleasant than I was expecting,” Solas said, raising his eyebrows.

“Simply because we have our differences does not mean I would wish ill upon your daughter,” Vivienne said with a sniff.

Solas looked pensive. “I am still not sure,” he said. “I have never chosen a name before the child is born.”

“Well, you’ve got some time to decide, right?” Varric said.

"Another five months or so, so, yeah," Bull said, exchanging a smile with Solas.


	13. Chapter 13

The Chargers were overjoyed when they heard the news of a daughter, and immediately decided that Iron Bull had to help in deciding the girl’s name, and couldn't simply leave it up to Solas.

“Oh, Chief, you gotta help think of a name!” Krem insisted. “It’s not fair for Solas to pick by himself.”

Iron Bull shrugged. “Look, I’m not real used to the whole name thing in the first place,” he said.

“We can help,” Dalish said. “Can’t we?” she nudged Skinner, who snorted and nodded.

"'course we'll help," Skinner said. 

“You could go with Antonia,” Krem suggested. "That's pretty, isn't it?"

“Antonia?” Skinner scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Like an elf’s gonna want a ‘Vint name--what about Chaviva?” she said.

“Sera suggested a bunch of Alienage names,” Bull said. “And some other random words she thought sounded good.” she had indeed, coming up to both Solas and Bull with a plethora of possible names, including but not limited to ‘Lacey,’ ‘Trousers,’ ‘Timmie,’ and ‘Melissa.’ Bull had told her he’d take her ideas into account, and she seemed quite pleased with that.

“That sounds like her, alright,” Skinner said with a sigh.

“Is she just gonna have one name?” Dalish asked.

“I dunno," Bull said, sitting up. “Can she have more than one?”

“The Dalish use three,” she said. “A first name, a middle name and a Clan name.”

“Orlesians and Fereldens like two,” Skinner piped up.

“‘Vints cram as many names as they possibly can into one,” Krem pointed out. “I mean, come on--Cremisius Aclassi, that’s a mouthful.”

“It should be something pretty,” Dalish said.

“And tough,” Skinner added.

“Well, that too.”

“What about magey names?” Skinner said. “I bet the kid’s gonna be a mage.”

“What counts as a magey name?” Dalish asked.

“You’d know, wouldn’t you?”

“No I wouldn’t.” Dalish crossed her arms, and everyone collectively rolled their eyes. “Anyway, what do you think a magey name is?”

“I dunno, something like what ‘Vints use,” Skinner said with a shrug.

“I thought we just went over that?” Krem asked. “Anyway--what did everyone else say?”

Iron Bull sat back. “Madame de Fer had some Orlesian names--Cassandra kind of snorted and said we should give her a short one--”

“Might be projecting a little, that one,” Dalish smirked.

“Just a bit. Honestly, though, I think Solas’ll want to stick with Elvhen names. He didn’t really get too excited about any of the ones the others thought up.”

Skinner rolled her eyes. “Stuffy old bugger…” she muttered.

“Oh, don’t be so rude,” Dalish chided her. “He’s a thousand years old and pregnant, he’s allowed to be stuffy.” she rounded on Bull. “Anyway--just don’t let him pick a name by himself,” she insisted. “That’s bad luck, that is, just having one person name the baby.”

“No it isn’t,” Krem said. “You just made that up!”

“I did not!”

“I’ll help name her, if it’s that important to you guys,” Bull said with a laugh, cutting off the bickering before it started.


	14. Chapter 14

“So...you been thinking of names?” Iron Bull asked Solas.

Solas hummed to himself. “Several,” he said. “And yourself?”

“Well, actually, I was asking around for suggestions,” Bull said. “I thought of some names from Qunlat, but--”

“ _No_ ,” Solas said.

“That’s what I figured.” Solas still had a very large problem with the Qun, and anything associated with it. "And I don't know any Vashoth names..."

"From what I've gathered, the Vashoth and Tal-vashoth don't yet have a formal language," Solas said. "Many second-generation Vashoth have names native to the country they are born in."

Bull raised his eyebrow in surprised. "Been doing research, have you?"

"Of course." he set a hand on his stomach. "Our daughter is technically a second-generation Vashoth, after all. What suggestions have you heard?”

“Well, you heard Sera’s…”

“Hm,” Solas hummed. “They are pleasant, but I am not sure.”

“What about Madame de Fer’s?”

“Soleil or Marva? Beautiful, but…” Solas trailed off, biting his lip in consideration. “I assume you asked the Chargers as well?”

Bull nodded. “They had...a lot of ideas,” he said. “They didn’t really decide on one.” he told Solas about the Chargers’ numerous suggestions, but none of them really appealed, except for the Dalish names, which Solas knew already.

“Chaviva is a good name,” Solas said. “But I still do not know if we should decide now, in any case, and I am uncertain about the names others have provided.”

“Did you hear any from anyone else?”

“Not many. Varric actually had a number of ideas, but they were either ridiculous or dramatic. Cole is still having trouble feeling her thoughts, so he did not feel qualified to offer suggestions. Cassandra said--”

“--to pick a short one, yeah, she told me that too. So, if you didn’t hear anything you liked, what names did you think of?” Bull asked.

“Quite a few.”

“Such as…?”

“Eshtarylin, ‘child of the storm,’” Solas said. “Dinlaselan, the defiant child,” he smiled a bit. “Faron. A great friend. Fenjosi--she who runs with wolves.”

“I like that first one,” Bull said.

“But I am not sure,” Solas fretted. “My other children--I only named them after they were born. I don’t believe we should decide just yet.”

“Does she have to have just one name?” Bull asked. “Dalish wanted to know.”

“No, she does not need only one name,” Solas said. “Traditionally, my people used two names, a personal name and a family one. There is no reason why our daughter would need only one. Why do you ask?”

“Well, we could give her more than one, if we can’t decide,” Bull pointed out.

“An economical solution,” Solas said with a smile, but his face soon fell.

“What’s wrong?” Bull asked.

“Bull, I am--I’m frightened,” Solas admitted. He pressed his hands to his stomach. “I have never done this before--never had a kossith child.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’m about--well, petrified is a pretty good word, I think,” Bull said with a slight chuckle. “I’ve never had a kid before, period.”

“What if there’s something the matter with her?” Solas asked urgently. “What if--she has the incorrect number of limbs, or she’s ill, or--what if she dies?” he looked up at Bull. “Vhenan, what if she dies because I am not strong enough to bear her?”

“The healers said she was fine, as far as they could tell, right?” Bull assured him. “Anyway--how many arms and legs can a kid have?”

“That is the question, isn’t it?”

“Look, you’ve had kids before, she’ll come out just fine,” Bull said. “I’ve hardly even been around any.”

“Oh--you shall be perfectly fine,” Solas said. “You will make a good father, I am sure.” he scrunched up his nose. “Provided you can parent around the vast multitude of helping hands we are offered, of course.”

Bull laughed. “Yeah, that’s a good point,” he said. “What was that you called me?” he asked.

“Vhenan," Solas said.

“What’s that mean?”

“‘My heart,’” Solas said. “It is--I--” he faltered and looked away. “It means I care for you, very deeply,” he said, meeting Bull’s eyes.

“Good to hear,” Bull swept Solas up in a tight embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

The labor began in the middle of the night, waking Solas from a sound sleep.

“Bull.” he grabbed onto Bull’s shoulder so tightly Bull immediately woke up.

“What is it?”

“I need. A healer.”

Bull was awake in an instant. “Why?”

“I am having. _The baby_.” Solas spoke through gritted teeth, and Bull felt just the slightest bit faint. He immediately went and got the healers, who came back as quick as they could.

Solas was pale, a sheen of sweat covering his face, but other than that he seemed to be doing fairly well. Once Bull was by his side again he immediately took hold of Bull’s hand with an iron grip.

In spite of himself, Solas laughed, even as he tightened his hold on Bull’s hand. He held him so tightly that the bones in his hand creaked, and Iron Bull's fingers began to hurt. “I thought of another name,” he gasped. “Marel--the feared one.”

Bull had to smile a bit as well. “Yeah, maybe hold off on deciding names ‘till after this is done,” he advised.

“Ser, do you wish us to alleviate the pain at all?” the healer asked.

“No,” Solas said. “I will be alright.” he cursed, body wracked with a contraction. “Provided she doesn’t _chew_ her way out of me that is--or _kick_ \--”

“I’m reasonably sure that won’t happen,” the healer said.

“You sure he’s gonna be okay?” Bull asked.

The healer nodded. “He will be fine,” she assured him.

“You’re positive?”

“ _Yes_ ,” the healer insisted. “He will be well, provided there are no complications--so far she seems to be positioned alright, you might not need a cesarean after all...”

Solas muttered something in Elvhen and glanced at the ceiling, looking relieved for a moment before a contraction shook him again.

“Complications?” it felt like a hand had seized Bull’s heart.

“I’ll be fine, ma vhenan,” Solas whispered.

“If you’re sure…” Bull clenched his hand tighter around Solas’.

“Are you sure you want to be here, Ser?’ the healer asked Bull. “It will be bloody.”

“I can deal with some blood.”

Solas laughed again, tilting his head back. “More than some, ma vhenan--” another contraction took him, and he let out a number of truly foul curses, some of which Bull wasn’t aware he knew.

Someone banged on the door, and Solas cursed again. “Will you please tell whoever that is to _go away_?” he asked Bull, his voice harsh.

Roughly half of Skyhold--or so it seemed--was gathered outside the room.

“What are you all doing out here?” Bull asked.

“We heard about Solas--” Cassandra started.

“Is he havin’ the baby?’ Sera demanded, pushing Cassandra aside. She tried to peer around Bull, but he blocked her.

Just then, Solas gave a particularly loud round of curses. Very creative ones, as well.

“Yeah,’ Bull said. “Yeah, he is.”

“Can we see--” Sera started.

“ _Tell them to piss off_!” Solas bellowed, then yelled some other things in Elvhen that seemed to carry the same meaning.

“No,” Bull told the group at the door. He slammed the door, and immediately rushed back to Solas’ side.

The labor took several hours, and was indeed bloodier than Bull had been expecting--he had never attended a labor before, only been there in the aftermath. At last, however, the squalling baby girl was born. 

She wailed loud enough to wake the dead, or so it seemed to Bull.

"Is she alright?" he fretted, as a healer wrapped the baby up in a thick blanket and gave her to Solas. "Good lungs and all, but--"

"She's fine," Solas said with a smile when the girl had quieted some. "Being born is simply very alarming." she finally settled down, and Solas pulled her close to his breast.

She had tiny nubs on the sides of her head that would surely someday grow into full horns, and she had Bull's dark eyes. She had Solas' sharp nose, though, and his long-fingered hands, and her ears were longer and pointier than Bull's were.

“Here,” Solas held her out to him. “Hold her.”

“I--” Bull had held babies before, but this was different. Solas was looking at him intently, and after a moment of hesitation, Bull took her.

She was very small, larger than average for an elvhen baby but still so _small_ , wisps of white hair growing between her horns.

“Oh,” Bull said. “She’s--damn, she’s perfect.”

“She is,” Solas agreed. “And _loud_.” he leaned back, clearly exhausted.

Bull chuckled. “Yeah, she sure is,” he said with a proud smile. "How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Tired. Sore.” he mumbled something in Elvhen that Bull didn’t catch. Bull sat down next to him, cradling the girl carefully in his arms.

“You thought of any names yet?’ Bull asked, looking down at his daughter.

“Nydharani,” Solas said, reaching out and stroking her forehead. “The friend who comes in the night.”

“Can’t say that’s not appropriate,” Bull said. “Think a second name would be good, too?”

“She can have as many names as you wish,” Solas said with a smile, leaning against Bull’s shoulder.

“Soleil,” Bull said. “That’ll balance out the night and day, right?”

“Yes, it would,” Solas agreed, not protesting the Orlesian name.

“So, Nydharani Soleil of Skyhold,” Bull said. “Guess we should write that down somewhere, right?”

“Not at the moment,” Solas said, closing his eyes.

“You know, everyone’s still waiting outside,” Bull said.

“They can wait until morning.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda what I figured.’ Bull got up, still holding Nydharani, and went to the door. He opened it to see everyone peering in, looking half-worried, half-excited. “So, Solas says to wait till the morning,” Bull told them.

“But--!” Sera exclaimed, looking at the baby in Bull’s arms. “She’s right there--!’

“ _Tomorrow_ ,” Bull said, then closed the door. Nydharani began to fuss, whimpering softly.

“Bring her back here, please,” Solas requested, and Bull obliged.

Solas cradled her in his arms. “She’s hungry, I’m sure,” he said softly. He grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap so he could support her head easier, then pulled her to his breast.

“That’s quick,” Bull said. Most nursing mothers had to practice a bit before they got the hang of it.

“I have nursed before,” Solas reminded him. He brushed a strand of white hair away from her forehead.

“Looks like she has the right number of arms and legs,” Bull said, giving Solas a playful nudge.

“And fingers and toes as well,” Solas said with a smile.

“Can you tell if she’s a mage?”

Solas hummed to himself. “I would have to look in her dreams to have an idea,” he said. “She--does feel magical, but that does not necessarily mean she is a mage. It could simply be her lineage giving her more influence over the Fade than otherwise.” he glanced at Bull. “Why?”

“I want to know if we need to start fire-proofing the nursery, that’s all,” Bull said.

Solas chuckled. “If it is any consolation, my magic never manifested in fires,” he said. “Not at first. No, you would want to watch for her speaking to spirits.”

Bull sighed and put an arm around Solas. “Same as usual, then, right?”

“Perhaps it will be different for her.”

“Could be,” Bull smiled down at Nydharani. “Hey, she’ll be great no matter what, so I’m not sure it matters so much.”

Solas smiled and closed his eyes. “That makes me glad to hear, ma vhenan.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solas is the kind of guy who just might take over the world so his baby girl can have a good education

The next morning, no one wasted any time. The Chargers and the inner circle were both at the door, and none of them had any patience at all.

“A few at a time,” Solas said. “I don’t want them crowding her.”

Cole and Sera came first, Sera very insistent. Solas still gave the baby to Cole first, over Sera's disapproval.

“Oh!” Cole was surprised when Solas gave Nydharani to him to hold. “Bright lights, bright sounds, everything is bright--”

“That is normal,” Solas assured him, taking Nydharani back. “The emotions of small children can be overwhelming.” he brushed a strand of wispy white hair away from her forehead. “The world is entirely new to them.”

“Out the way, Creepy!” Sera shoved past Cole so she could get a better look, and halted with a look of utter delight. “Can I hold her?” Sera asked. “Can I?”

“Don’t see why not,” Bull said.

“Be careful,” Solas instructed.

“Oi, shut up, you,” Sera cradled Nydharani carefully in her arms. “Aw, she’s so chubby!” she said approvingly. “You’re gonna grow up big and tough, aren’t you?” she rocked Nydharani gently, taking great care not to jostle her.

Solas reached out to take her back, and Sera pouted a bit, but perked up. “Oh, wait!” she said. “Lemme get some of those blankets for her--it’s cold, right? She’ll be cold, I bet.” she bounded out of the room, letting Vivienne and Dorian inside.

“She’s beautiful,” Vivienne said, smiling down at the baby.

“And enormous,” Dorian said. “Sera’s right--she’s going to grow up and be just as big as you are,” he told Bull.

Sera came back with a thick plaideweave blanket. “Here!” she said, bringing it to them. “Got her something.”

“Oh, for the love of--” Dorian sighed. “What is your obsession with that stuff?” he wrinkled his nose at the plaideweave.

Bull took the cloth and wrapped it around Nydharani, and Sera stuck her tongue out at Dorian.

It was right about then that the Chargers burst into the room, and the excitement was enough to get Nydharani crying again.

“For the love of--” Solas exclaimed, trying to soothe the girl. “Would it have been so difficult to wait a few moments?” he hissed.

“Sorry,” Krem whispered.

“Fuck, she’s enormous,” Skinner said.

“Huge,” Dalish agreed.

“Dunno how a skinny thing like Solas carried her around,” Skinner said, eyes wide. “She’s gonna grow up and be able to lift a cow, just you wait.”

There were multiple gifts given, in addition to Sera’s blanket. Blackwall had actually carved an entire crib, which Bull and Solas were both surprised by. Dorian had acquired stuffed animals somewhere--a dragon and a wolf (and he smugly pointed out to Varric that they were not ‘creepy.’). Krem had a stuffed animal for Nydharani as well, a patchwork nug with wings that was larger than the ones he usually made. Cassandra and Varric both brought books, Cassandra’s a tome of Nevarran fairy tales and Varric’s a book of Free Marcher stories. Vivienne had very kindly made witchlights, spherical globes of crystal which shone with a soft white glow.

“Quite safe, dears,” she assured Solas and Bull as she put the lights on the table. “A light spell, bound to a crystal--no danger of fire, and no demons necessary.” she said pointedly.

Solas rolled his eyes, but for once didn’t rise to the bait.

Neither Josephine nor Leliana had given any material items, but Josephine had promised that Nydharani would receive the best of etiquette lessons, and Leliana assured that she would be quite safe no matter where she chose to live.

It was quite certain that Bull's initial prediction was right, and Nydharani would have more parents than she knew what to do with. 

After about an hour and a half, Solas and Nydharani both started to flag, Nydharani falling asleep in Solas’ arms and Solas looking like he was going to follow very soon.

“Alright, everybody out,” Bull waved the others out of the room to a chorus of disappointed ‘aww’s. “Look, we’ll still be here later,” Bull said.

Everyone was ushered out of the room, and Bull closed the door. He came to sit next to Solas on the bed. Solas was half-asleep already, Nydharani clutched tightly to his chest.

“Careful,” Solas mumbled when Bull sat down.

“Why’s that?”

“She’s small,” he said. “And I am still _very_ sore.” he pressed his head against Bull’s shoulder, and Bull took them both into his arms.

‘Yeah, I think you’re entitled to a little sore.” he pulled the covers up around the three of them. “You should get some sleep. If I’m still tired, I don’t even know how you feel.”

“Tired,” Solas whispered.

“Then sleep.”

Bull closed his eyes, arms around Solas and Nydharani. Bull was a comforting, solid warmth, and Solas soon felt himself falling asleep.

“ _It will be made right_ ,” Solas murmured in Elvhen, holding his daughter close. “ _For you, it will all be made right_.”

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da! this is easily one of my favorite things i've ever written, i adore it so much, and i hope y'all had as much fun reading it as i did writing it


End file.
